Piccolo's Best Bet
Goku questions whether or not Piccolo can get him out until Piccolo contacts Dende at the lookout. Dende and Piccolo decide to try and create an interconnecting energy beam to each other, and in theory they should be able to create a gate between HFIL and Earth to free Goku. Goku wonders if it's a fusion of type, and Piccolo says it is a fusion of the mind. The two Namekians try sending their energy beams to cause an opening, but they fail, and Goku is forced to watch the battle on the HFIL hourglass while he starts once again to get hungry. As the goblin pushes Cell and Frieza back to prison, Goku decides to have him get him some food. Back on Earth, the Z fighters continue their fight against Super 17, but they can't even put a dent in him, so Pan decides to try and make Goku hurry up. Down in HFIL, Piccolo and Dende continue their attempts to open a gateway, but at the check in station King Yemma has to send everyone back to HFIL that escaped, and it's driving him crazy. On Earth, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan once more to try and show Super 17 why he should fear a Saiyan, but Super 17 just turns Vegeta's own power against him. The goblin brings Goku some soup in HFIL, but a bunch of skulls start dancing out of it causing Goku to distract Piccolo. Then Dende contacts Piccolo and says he's almost in sequence with Piccolo, and they should keep going. After Piccolo and Dende keep failing, Goku decides to tell them to use a chant like "Pepper Pot, Pickle Pot, Purple Pot" to get in sequence with each other sense it had worked for him and Pan before. Piccolo reluctantly agrees, and it works. Goku escapes through the opening, but before he leaves he tries to get Piccolo to go with him. Piccolo says he would, but if he moves any muscles then the gate will close, so he can't go with Goku. Goku escapes through the opening with encouragement from Dende and promises to pay Piccolo back. After Goku escapes, Piccolo is confronted by Commander Black and the Red Ribbon Army members who had just arrived, so he decides to get some target practice in. Pan can't stand watching the others get beat up, so she decides to get involved, but then Dr. Gero decides to end the show. Super 17 cause Vegeta to get paralyzed, but once Dr. Myuu mentions that Goku is stronger it causes Vegeta to go berserk. Pan then captures Dr. Gero, and she promises to destroy him unless he tells Super 17 not to make any further moves. Super 17 stops, but then he targets Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero gets upset, but Dr. Myuu reveals that he made it where Super 17 would only obey orders from him. He has Super 17 destroy Dr. Gero, and then they again target Vegeta. Vegeta gets up and is just about to fight again when Goku arrives and knocks him out of 17's energy blast way. Dr. Myuu isn't too worried because he feels that Super 17 is more than a match for Goku. Goku decides to prove him wrong and goes Super Saiyan, but will Goku's Super Saiyan powers prove to be a match for Super 17?All in the next episode